unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Carnivoreplant/A STORY
This is a story about PEGGLE. Peggle 2 to be spesific PEGGLE 2. If you do not like Peggle then GET OFF MAH BLOG YOU @$$HOLES!!!!! Last chance to leave this blog. LAST CHANCE B**CHS. LASSST CCCCCHHHHAAAANNNNNCCCEE. Okay now if you are still here im going to begin... LAST CHANCE TO LEAVE. Warning: this ride contains sharp turns, dark areas and sudden drops. this story starts off in the Peggle Kingdom. Bjorn was on this wiki writing an article. Then a chill ran his spine. IT WAS HIS TURN TO MAKE DINNER. He did not have anytime to make dinner! The Peggle Masters would be home ANY MINUTE and they would KILL him if they didn't get dinner. He ran out of the house screaming about space time and the joy of creation. Then a Hawk spotted him and swooped down and grabbbed and flew off with him. Meanwhile the rest of the Peggle Masters were walking home. They couldn't wait to get home and eat their DINNER. Then they heard some screaming about the joy of creation and forgeting to make dinner. One of the masters, Luna saw the Hawk flying off with Bjorn and told the masters to catch the bird. Berg started complaining about how Bjorn didn't make DINNER. But Jeff told him to shup up and help save Bjorn. Then they got stuck in a net and attacked by a Koopa Wizard and some ninjas. Meanwhile the Hawk was carrying Bjorn over the sea. He knew not to struggle or he would be dropped. The Hawk arrived at its nest and hissed. The Peggle Masters were all crammed in the back of a van. Windy kept blaming Berg and Jeff and Luna kept yelling at Windy to shut up. Since Luna is a ghost she just floated through the net and out the van. Once she was out the other Masters were to busy bickering to notice that she is missing. Then shen floated into the drivers seat and smashed the drivers head against the steering wheel a couple times and then freed the masters. If you have been reading this your probebly wondering were the f**k Gnorman is. That question will be answered right now. Gnorman was hunting for his arch enemy near the beach. A seagull. The seagulls name was Gus and Gus was not a friendly seagull. Gus liked to poop on peoples ice creams and steal their snacks. Every Summer he would ruin beach days or everyone. Out of all the Peggle Masters Gnorman hated him the most. Gnorman was a robot gnome so I think you can see how hard beach day would be for him already. Gnoman had his turned on his laser cannon on his arm so he could blast that animal into charcoal the second he sees it. He was Using a jumbo bag of Chez Puvs, Guses favorite snack. Eventully Gus swooped down from behind Gnorman and took him by suprise. Gnorman yelped and fired at the feathered f**ker but missed. He growled and smacked Gus. Gus skreeched at Gnorman and dug his beak into Gnormans arm. Gnorman paniced. Gus was dismantling him. Inside of the robot armor Gnorman was a tiny gnome that Gus could eat in one gulp. Meanwhile the hawk had arrived at the nest. Bjorn had no idea what would happen next. Captain Ovious says the eagle will eat him (go to Wiki this link) cuz its ovious. Bjorn had 2 choices. Jump off a sea cliff or be eaten by a hawk. Each one was terrible what will Bjorn do? Meanwhile Gnorman was in danger. Gus the seagull was tearing his Robot suit apart and trying to eat him. If he didn't escape fast he was to be eaten. Gus torn apart Gnormans helmet and looked in on the tiny gnome it was DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And just as Gus opened his beak to end Gnomans life he had an idea he took a red wire and blue wire and wraped them around Guses neck and he hissed. Gnorman jumped back into the suit and turned it off. Then he turned it back on and it electricuted gus and made him run away. Using what was left of his suit, Gnorman Chased Gus into the water. Gus flew over the water to make a quick escape but then a bolt of electricity zapped him and made him fall into the water and get eaten by a shark. The Hawk talked to Bjorn in a rather skreechy and annoying voice. He didn't pay much attention to what it was saying, mostly something about how unicorn meat tasts great and how he will go good with a side of eggs. Then the peggle masters jumped onto the seacliff. The told him to let Bjorn go or else. The Hawk yelled and flew off. Gnorman shot it. Once they got home they made DINNER THE END Category:Blog posts Category:Epics Category:Unbeatable Shames Category:Shames Category:Good Shames Category:Guys with quotes